


【郭京千帆】自我折磨者

by Aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aheng/pseuds/Aheng
Summary: 狂暴的人抓住并歌唱过翱翔的太阳，他远比这世界更加清醒。Warning：RPS！RPS！RPS！我的罪恶感已经很强烈了不吃勿入勿ky！4k字片段，激情产出，逻辑剧情死，矫揉造作废话一堆。以下正文。
Relationships: 郭京千帆 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【郭京千帆】自我折磨者

小郭导演到家时，吴先生已经睡着好久了。客厅里留着灯，他放下行李，换上柔软的家居服，蹑手蹑脚走进卧室。他一进卧室就打了一个哆嗦，调到最低温的空调让房间冰得好似地窖。小郭导演在床头胡乱摸了一通，又在床铺上胡乱摸了一通，才发现遥控器被吴先生牢牢攥进了手心，他拨开那些缠绕的手指，掏出遥控器调高温度后钻进被子。身边的人觉出暖和，迅捷地贴了上来，柔韧的腿紧紧缠住他的腿，冰冷的手伸进T恤下摆搭上他又软又热的肚子。小郭导演被缠得没脾气，伸手捞起他的大腿往自己身上贴得更紧一些，手在被窝里摸来摸去，热乎乎的手心滚过冰冷的肌肤，叹息着说，都叫你不要贪凉了，关节进了冷气，又要疼。

吴先生把同样冰凉的鼻尖埋在他肩膀，嗓子里挤出一点黏黏糊糊的声音，压根不打算醒。

夜相当深，小郭导演舟车劳顿反而被折腾得很清醒。他手指划过吴先生被高原紫外线灼得粗糙的皮肤，其实很高兴吴先生能回北京休息几天，但还是要绷着嘴角摆出一张吴先生最爱的那么帅的酷脸。

黑漆漆，没人看的，唯一的观众还在沉睡并把他当作热水袋，但小郭导演还是要给自己加戏。他看着天花板，雨在窗外窸窸窣窣飘落，白昼的热切冷却，他浮在夜中，回到青岛的摄影棚。他很习惯熬夜了，已不再具有久睡的能力，不感疲惫，神采奕奕。

巨大的实景陆陆续续搭建了很久，士气自上而下慢慢衰减，他给自己注肾上腺素，但不能抓着每个人都来上一针。小郭导演在极度的疲乏和压力下有点愤世嫉俗，一把一把吞着自制的苦药片，看每个人的眼神都在质问——你为什么不能像我这样再付出一些，再少睡一点？

他把最后不值钱的筹码放进衣兜，提着酒坐在了吴先生面前。没有下文通常意味着委婉的拒绝，有梦想的人更加敏感骄傲，他沉默着喝酒，打算把自己灌上个半醉，好能豁去脸皮的刺痛。没有比吴先生更合适的人选了，他决定为自己的孩子做一次努力，千万的努力映衬下，这一次只能勉强够上渺小卑微。

也许是吴先生出乎意料的温和真诚，那双眼睛里闪着和小郭导演相似的光。他远比镜头里看起来更年轻好看，隔着屏幕的浮肿在直接映在视网膜中并不明显，反让隐忍苦闷的小郭导演看上去像个年长的人。倾吐在这样心疼尊重的目光下来得比小郭导演想得更加容易，他醉成了一个失意的中年人，眼泪在眼眶里含着，并没有掉出来，维持着一丝最后的体面。他抓着吴先生的手臂，京哥，真的，帮帮我，这真的是很好很好的电影。

吴先生拿过剧本，一页一页翻，速度越来越慢。他拍上一部电影时，也曾这样，叫出很多个人，一杯一杯喝酒，讲我这部电影很不容易，换来高一点的排片量。小郭导演喝得意识不清，他知道，这酒晶莹的浅黄里有凝结的麦芽和触手可及的希望。

小郭导演打了个哈欠——这只是思维的一点小小休息。他翻身侧躺过来，继续暖着吴先生的腰和腿。吴先生睡着之后是个无赖的人，才不管你在做什么，只顾着把自己包好，陷入全然的放松。他把被子蒙住了半张脸，密密的睫毛蹭在了柔软的棉布上，好一位蒙面的大侠。小郭导演肃穆地在心里道一句，英雄得罪了，伸出两根手指，把大侠的面巾扯下来一些，塞在脖子里，嘟出一个肉肉的双下巴。小郭导演有些心虚，双手抱拳，一本正经行一个礼，无声奉承，这位英雄还是一样的豪气干云。

吴先生当然不会回答他，他的反应只有一个小小的呼噜。小郭导演揣测这意思当是不与自己计较，继续心安理得搂住吉祥物，手掌下是他光滑泛冷的皮肤，摸起来是一块鹅卵石，已被生活的洪流冲刷了许久。

小郭导演的愤世嫉俗遇上了吴先生的百折不挠，让剧组人员都松了好大一口气。小郭导演质问的眼神被暴躁的狂热取而代之，静静烧着。他不需要再和整个剧组趟着沼泽前进，互相拖曳搀扶，吴先生把他们带回了人间，擦干净他们泥泞的脚踝和小腿。武生的偏见在他身上格外根深蒂固，他带来的远比小郭导演想象的还要多。吴先生对于故事的讲述和镜头节奏的把控堪称卓越，他穿着沉重的宇航服，衣服里是被磨破的血肉，但在他脸上，是丁点也看不出不满和疼痛的。他在剧本上一句一句涂抹修改，随身带着一本很旧的有关编写剧本的书，和小郭导演不厌其烦讨论着每个镜头和每句台词的动机，耗着看谁比谁更完美主义，直到其中一方被另一方认可，比古希腊的哲学家更加执拗。

小郭导演时时刻刻眉头紧皱，吴先生边穿宇航服边挥舞手脚，圆滚滚的胳膊圆滚滚的腿，像一只圣诞的姜饼人或一只春天的小熊，小郭导演看着他眉飞色舞，也和他一起笑出了声。来客串的吴先生已经客串了二十多天了，小郭导演又拿出了酒，脸皮比起第一次厚了许多：又没钱了，要不京哥你的片酬就……

就怎么样？只好算了。

剥削家小郭导演的良心依然活蹦乱跳，他除了这部电影已经什么都不能思考。他以一个殉道者的悲观和平静走这条没人走的路。不仅没有路，还要有人在一边喊，你不行的，还要有人在一边幸灾乐祸，起哄着往他前方扔石头。

他尽量不去管，只顾着往前走。吴先生来了，帮他把石头铺成路基，推着精疲力竭的他一起往前爬。

可这次，这块石头太大了，小郭导演绕也绕不过，爬也爬不过。资金断了，他不想知道为什么会突然撤资，他身无分文，也不知道能做些什么，只好坐在台阶上，思考第二天的戏还有没有得拍。

要不算了。他扬起头来，拼命洒脱，每个字从他口中说出都像一块肉被从他身上刮下。没有人比导演熬得更晚，只有吴先生和他并排坐着，在摄影棚昏暗鲜艳的灯光下，坐成两个沉默的思想者。

吴先生手按在膝盖上用力抵着，舒缓自己僵硬的失去一部分软骨的关节。他在镜头外，总处于一种透支过度的疲惫状态。如果说缤纷的梦想只是将小郭导演轻轻灼伤，那吴先生已早被烧得体无完肤。但这痛他无法宣之于口，感同身受并不真正在这世上留存，他没有劝慰的语言，也不打算有，迟早要经历的事情那就去经历，他总不会让他彻底没有退路。

吴先生曾借于角色之口倾吐，我一天不功成名就，我的内心就不会平静。他不甘将一勺盐倒入大海，不满足于一块方糖融入黑咖啡的甘甜，春雪秋露，美则美矣，他却要去追逐台风直面雷暴。野心是个含蓄的褒义词，在梦的外衣下矜持地蛰伏，不动声色撑起了一扇隐秘的风帆。踽踽独行在无人之径上总是不合时宜而招人耻笑，最伟大的盗贼用唾弃偷走信念，而自诩正义的过客，终究也只是过客罢了。

感同身受的确并不真正在这世上留存，但倾盖如故，知己易求。

“京哥，这回怕是当真不成了。真的，京哥，我谢谢你，这电影就算真的废了我也谢谢你。当初没人帮我，你来帮我；拍得不顺利，你陪着我一宿一宿熬着盯；没钱了，你还留在剧组说钱不要紧。但是吧，钱怎么能不要紧呢，钱可太要紧了。没办法，也许这部电影现在就是不合适，就是没这个命。”

小郭导演掐了掐鼻梁，迅速抹掉了漏出的眼泪。

吴先生眼眶也有点红，但还算忍得住。不仅忍得住，还能贡献一下身为德云男孩的专业素养：“嗨，仔细想想，你那么苦的时候我还真就都在你身边，你说，我是不是克你。”

小郭导演眼泪还没擦干又笑出了鼻水，拿纸巾狠狠抹了一把：“京哥，你要是克我，那我也认了。”

一大老爷们儿说这话自感肉麻，有点赧然，幸亏本来脸就憋红了，也看不出来。吴先生嫌弃地哼了一声，手搭在他肩膀：“活人哪能让尿给憋死，这不还没到头呢，有这闲工夫在这思考人生，还不如多睡会儿，能拍一天是一天，好不容易搭起来的景，赶紧充分利用。”

小郭导演吸着鼻子回了房间，头一次没带电脑没带剧本躺在床上。他半年都没有好好睡一觉了，在被撤资这天，反而睡了最沉最沉的一觉，全然忘了电影，忘了钱，忘了让自己难以呼吸的一切，安心踏实地埋在梦里。

他一觉睡到了中午，迷迷糊糊想起来还有部快流产的电影在那扔着，一大摊子人等着干活，立刻惊醒了。他在枕头边摸眼镜，却摸到了一摞纸，以为是剧本，拿起来一瞧，是一份合同。

6000万轻飘飘在上面写着，吴先生的名字也轻飘飘在那签好。小郭导演揉了揉眼睛，仔细看了一遍，放下合同，又摘下眼镜扯起衣服下摆擦了好几次，再带上，第二次拿起合同，手已经开始发抖，脆弱的纸页挨挨挤挤磕碰出细微的沙沙声。

小郭导演穿着拖鞋和睡裤梦游一样去了剧组，大家伙儿没法开工，都在那里调修道具。吴先生气定神闲坐在摄影机前喝热水，八风不动，抬起眼皮看着小郭导演露着脚趾头在那欲言又止，笑嘻嘻开口：“我说清楚，这可都是冲你，你这张帅脸在我面前一摆，我可就什么都顾不得了。”

小郭导演坐在他身边，冰冷的椅子让他很不舒服，拖鞋在地上蹭来蹭去。吴先生等着他说点什么，小郭导演却什么也没说，用力搂了一下吴先生，站起身来，条纹睡裤让他看起来可爱又可笑。

别无二话，开工。

跌跌撞撞，发育不良，这孩子，也算是完完整整生下来了。长得不算顶漂亮，可该有的部件，小郭导演也能挺着胸膛对观众说，一个都不少。

这片子剪出来，小郭导演看过无数次，却不敢在点映时坐着看一回。他蹲在外面抽了好几支烟，电影快放完了，才哆哆嗦嗦喉咙发紧从侧门悄悄溜进去。吴先生坐在角落，小郭导演进去，正好坐在他旁边。他握住吴先生的手，他的手和自己的相反，很暖很稳，人也平静地坐在那里瞧着大银幕，看起来和这部电影没有一点关系。他暂时是学不会吴先生的淡然处之。

放映厅里和这部电影的气质一样静谧，黑黑的看不到人，倒是时不时有几声压抑的抽泣传出来。大刘坐在比他们还远的角落，没有戴眼镜，模糊的视线依稀能看清字幕，眼泪让这朦胧变得更加像梦境一样。他擦着脸，哭得无声无息，没有丝毫扰动，戴上眼镜如同什么都没有发生过，正如他在那个狭小闭塞的山城几十年如一日地冥思伏案，默默无闻。

这是多少科幻迷，科幻作家的美梦。这门狭窄偏门的小众文学在这几十年曾蓬勃发展，也曾被拦腰斩断。十年前，二十年前，有人幻想着感慨，有朝一日能看到这些作品被拍成电影该有多好，如今，这部太空歌剧式的硬科幻电影诞生了，她那么稚嫩又那么美，莹蓝色的地球在漆黑的背景上像一枚天鹅绒上的水晶，拖着尾迹，终是在小郭导演的手中出世，开始朝着未来流浪。

希望真的如同钻石一样珍贵吗？

希望并不比钻石稀缺，唯独它脆弱飘渺而更有生命力，虽说虚幻但历久不衰，忠贞不矢。异邦人渴慕更远的远方，焦灼、等待、张望、不安，却从不感到倦怠或懊悔。

小郭导演把头靠向熟睡的吴先生，与他共用一只枕头，让他轻细的呼吸喷在自己耳边，终于有了一丝困意，正如那天电影结束，他倚靠着吴先生，倚靠着他山盟海誓的知己，他高山流水的爱人，说一句晚安，拥抱着沉入了这安宁的落幕。

火焰在燃烧火把，暴雨在倾覆孤舟，夜空中的孤星闪耀，寒如极地的冰川。

在这无边无际的黑夜里，还好能与你共饮一杯梦想，做我们唯一的解药。

End


End file.
